“Dry cleaning” is a term generally used to describe methods for cleaning fabric articles that employ one or more non-aqueous cleaning solvents. Thus, in this context “dry” means cleaning without water. Different non-aqueous cleaning solvents have historically been used for dry cleaning processes including petroleum derived solvents (e.g., gasoline and kerosene) and chlorinated hydrocarbons (e.g., trichloroethylene (TCE) and perchloroethylene (perc)) solvents, as well as the more-recently introduced brominated solvents, glycol ethers, siloxane based solvents and supercritical CO2. Dry cleaning methods are typically performed in a vessel or drum that can be agitated, such as by rotation.